


This Song Will End Happily

by quarterleigh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (but just barely), (honestly it's more like queerbaiting. but this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE), Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, dan is famous - Freeform, phil is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterleigh/pseuds/quarterleigh
Summary: "Dan realises he’s in love on a chilly morning in April. There is dew on the grass and Phil is sliding around in his flip flops, too paranoid about stepping on an anthill to get a good shot of the sound check, and Dan is laughing. It’s a full belly laugh that has him hunched over the keyboard on stage at an outdoor amphitheatre. His manager is rolling his eyes at the both of them, a fond smile betraying his mask of annoyance, and Dan knows that he is in love."Dan is a Grammy Award-winning musician on a world tour. Phil is the videographer filming his concert documentary.





	This Song Will End Happily

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans for this to be a lot longer and more fleshed-out, but life (and a promotion! yay!) got in the way, so i'm contemplating writing a companion piece from Phil's POV to hit all those notes that I couldn't get to this time around. Let me know if that might be something you're interested in! Also a note: Dan and Phil very briefly partake in some queer-baiting in this fic. They don't enjoy doing it (and a reminder: this is an AU) but if that's a squick for you (understandable), give this one a skip. 
> 
> Thank you to the awesome @animad for the beta! You're a star.

  Dan realises he’s in love on a chilly morning in April. There is dew on the grass and Phil is sliding around in his flip flops, too paranoid about stepping on an anthill to get a good shot of the sound check, and Dan is laughing. It’s a full belly laugh that has him hunched over the keyboard on stage at an outdoor amphitheatre. His manager is rolling his eyes at the both of them, a fond smile betraying his mask of annoyance, and Dan knows that he is in love.

•

 

 It’s nearing the end of the first leg of his tour, and Phil has been by his side for the entirety of it, filming footage for some sort of documentary that the label wants to put out. Nothing groundbreaking, just shots of Dan performing or rehearsing or playing video games on the tour bus- clips that will eventually be spliced in between interviews to form a cohesive story about the tour and Dan’s career.

 And while the tour has been incredible on its own, Phil has been by far the best thing about it, the thing that catapulted the last few months from being just another career milestone, to being the absolute best time of his life.

 The grand irony of it all is that Dan didn’t want to make the documentary in the first place; he had done his best to keep it from happening at all. But the high-ups at the label were frustrated with Dan’s seeming inability to play along with promotions and publicity, and were still furious over his short and awkward Grammy acceptance speech the previous winter.

 “We need to show the world more of the real you,” he had been told. “You’re getting a reputation of being aloof and pretentious. We want the public to see you as the humble, hard working musician that you are.” _The real you_. It had felt laughable at the time. When all the world knows of you is your music, all they know about you is the real you.

 “I’d just prefer to let my music speak for itself,” he had responded. After all, his music is the most intimate part of him. The idea that he even can share more of himself with the public feels impossible to Dan. Performing his music feels like cutting open his chest and letting his heart and soul spill out onto the stage for the world to dissect.

 “And with this documentary, you’ll be able to do that! Trust me, when we put this out ahead of your next album release, you won’t have to do as much promoting. That’s less photo shoots and prPR stunts for you.” It had been a flimsy argument, and Dan hadn’t fully believed it even at the time. He was beginning to realise he would eventually have to do even more PR; first for the film and then for the album. But he had agreed and now he couldn’t ever regret it. Now he has Phil.

•

 

 “Mario Kart later?” Phil is charging his camera in Dan’s tour bus, sprawled out on the sofa as Dan rifles through his pile of clothes on the floor.

 “Yeah, always,” Dan answers distractedly. Phil leans forward and plucks a plain black t-shirt from underneath the pile and tosses it at him.

 “Here,” he grins. Dan snorts.

 “How did you know which shirt I was looking for?”

 “I’ve been filming you perform for months, I’ve gotten pretty familiar with your wardrobe rotation.”

 “ _Wardrobe rotation_ ,” Dan parrots in an exaggeration of Phil’s smugness. “I can not believe you.” Phil is smiling up at him and he feels a sudden flush at the thought of changing in front of him. He had been shirtless on the cover of Rolling Stone but for some reason Phil’s gaze makes him want to curl into himself at the thought of baring his stomach. “I’m gonna head to the toilet,” he says, awkwardly pointing his thumb behind him at the loo door.

 “Have fun.” Dan rolls his eyes and shuts himself into the tiny bus bathroom. He immediately realises his error when goes to pull his shirt off and his elbow knocks into the wall with a bang.

 “Ah, fuck,” he grimaces.

 “Everything okay in there?” He hears Phil ask from the other side of the door.

 “Yeah, just knocked my elbow.”

 “Right. Well, let me know if you need any help, rock star,” Phil teases.

 “Fuck off,” Dan says, changing his shirt carefully. Phil is always doing this, flirting with him like that, and part of him hates it. It’s so obviously a joke to Phil, because they’re friends, and it’s hard for him play along, knowing that it would never be serious. But then most of him revels in it. He wants to bask in any attention that Phil throws his way, be it genuine or playful. He’s laid awake in his bunk at night replaying every moment Phil acted as if Dan were somehow special. _Pathetic_ , he thinks. _Phil would never make those jokes if he knew how I can’t stop thinking about them._

 When he steps back out, Phil is packing up his camera. “Meet you back here after the show, then?” Dan asks.

 “That’s a rhetorical question right?” Phil says. They had settled into a post-show routine of take-out and video games pretty quickly after the tour began and hadn’t spent a night apart since.

 “You’re bound to get sick of me eventually,” Dan grumbles.

 “Hey,” Phil says, knocking their shoulders together on his way out, “No self-deprecation before meet and greets. You’re gonna kill it.”

 “Let’s hope so.” Dan steps off the bus after Phil. “See you later.”  
  
 “See you sooner,” Phil says, nodding to his camera. “Put on a show tonight, Howell. I’ll be watching.” He turns and walks in the opposite direction, leaving Dan to finish getting ready on his own.

 

•

 

  The show was fine. Not particularly great, but the way Phil meets Dan offstage anyone would be forgiven for thinking he must have given the performance of a lifetime. “I swear, your fingers move so fast on that keyboard it doesn’t make sense. I think you broke physics tonight. And that high note in _Not On Fire_? Was it higher than normal? Because it sounded higher than normal. Does your voice hurt?” Phil rambles, walking a half step behind Dan as they head from the amphitheatre back to the line of buses in the car park.

 “No, it wasn’t higher than normal. Maybe your ears are just getting older.”

 “Everyone’s ears are getting older, Dan,” Phil says. “Woah, hang on a second.” Phil puts his hand on Dan’s shoulder and stops him in his tracks. “Let me have a look at your elbow.”

 “What?” Dan is frozen as Phil’s hand runs down his arm and grasps his elbow gently.

 “You’ve bruised,” Phil says, pulling Dan closer to get a better look. He’s holding him so delicately but Dan still feels as if he cannot breathe. He just stares down stupidly at Phil’s thumb stroking softly over the yellowy-blue skin on his elbow. The moment seems to hang there in space, outside of time. When Phil looks back up at him, his eyes are reflecting the moonlight and Dan wants to kiss him so badly he has to clench his jaw to keep himself from doing it. “Does it hurt?” Phil’s voice is soft and quiet and slow.

 “No,” Dan says, trembling. For the first time, he entertains the idea that Phil might want this as much as he does. _What if he kisses me? I think he might kiss me._ Phil isn’t moving, he’s just holding Dan’s elbow and looking into his eyes. And then his hand slides down further, and he’s holding Dan’s hand. Dan thinks his mouth might have opened in shock, but he can’t be sure because he can’t feel anything except for the warmth of Phil’s hand.

 “You would tell me, right? If it felt like it hurt?”

 “Yes,” Dan says, confused.

 “I just- I get the sense that maybe you aren’t telling me some things that you’re feeling.” Phil looks determined and suddenly Dan feels very, very stupid. _Of course_ , he thinks. _Of course. He knows that I’m in love with him and he wants to let me down gently. This is so Phil._ He pulls his hand out of Phil’s grasp.

 “I’m feeling cold,” he says. There’s a moment where Dan is sure he’s about to be called out on his bullshit, but then Phil shrugs.

 “Let’s get inside, then. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” Phil turns around, and for the second time that day, Dan watches him walk away.

 

•

 

 When Dan is awoken the next morning, he’s confused for two reasons. The first being that it is supposed to be the first day of a rare mini-break, and he had planned to sleep in until at least noon. The second being that an iPad is being shoved into his face, the screen so bright that his eyes burn. “Wake up, Dan. You need to make a decision,” He hears his manager, David, say.

 “What? What time is it?” He groans, rubbing at his eyes.

 “Time to explain why the fuck you were holding hands with Phil in a car park outside of a venue filled with your enthusiastic fans.” _Oh. Oh God. Fuck._ He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bunk, grabbing the tablet to take a better look. “It’s all over the internet.” He almost can’t believe what he’s looking at. Pictures- dozens of them taken from a high angle- of Phil and himself from the night before are on some celebrity gossip blog. He stares at Phil caressing his elbow, at the two of them holding hands. He scrolls to the comments and skims the top thread.

_**@kathowellstan:** omgggg who the fuck is that_

_**@sheverzss: @kathowellstan** apparently he’s a crew member? lots of people say they’ve seen him at shows but no one knows who he is_

_**@pollyska:** waiting for the damage control tweet hahaha_

_**@kathowellstan: @sheverzss** are we assuming he’s a crew member tho or do we know that? bc a mystery guy who goes to all the shows and travels in dan’s bus and holds dan’s hand sounds a lot like a bf to me *shrug*_

_**@danielsvoice: @kathowellstan @sheverzss** his name is phil! He’s a filmmaker working on the concert doc!_

_**@sheverzss: @danielsvoice** ????!!! how do you know that!_

_**@danielsvoice: @sheverzss** someone found his instagram and twitter!! It’s @ amazingphil_

_**@kokokozy:** idk y everyone’s freaking out, it’s not like they’re kissing, they’re probably just friends_

_**@kathowellstan: @kokokozy** sure jan_

_**@danielsvoice: @kokokozy @kathowellstan** lol I def hold hands under the stars with all my platonic buds before getting onto the same tour bus for the night, yup, totally platonic lmao_

_**@kathowellstan: @kokokozy @danielsvoice** LMFAO god bless the fan that took these, I’m loving this so much_

 

 “Okay, stop,” David snatches his iPad out of Dan’s hands and claps his hand on his shoulder, prompting him to jump off the bunk. “Get yourself together, we’re fifteen minutes from the hotel, so once we get all checked in, we’re going to meet up with Phil and decide on a course of action.”

 “Have you talked to him? Does he know?”

 “He knows,” David says, but doesn’t elaborate further. “Go on, Dan, drink some water, change your clothes. Put on some deodorant. Don’t worry, alright? I’ve PR-ed much worse people out of much bigger scandals.”

 “Fuck, is this a _scandal_?” Dan asks. David shrugs.

 “Scandal might be a strong term, but it’s definitely a story.”

 “Christ,” Dan groans.

 “Alright. I’ll be up front if you need me,” David goes out the curtain separating the bunks from the rest of the bus, and Dan, against his better judgement, grabs his phone from its charger. There are a few missed calls from his mum and members of his team, and texts from about two dozen people. There’s nothing from Phil.

 

•

 

  Phil looks like shit when they meet in Dan’s hotel suite a half hour later. He’s fidgety and his eyes dart around the room, not stopping to focus on anything. It’s a huge suite for one person, larger than Dan’s first flat and the kind of unnecessary luxury that Dan doesn’t think he’ll ever really get used to. Still, his eyes are on Phil.  
  
 “Alright, lads,” David says, gesturing for them to sit at the dining table. “Firstly, I neither care nor need to know if the two of you are fucking.” Phil’s cheeks go red and Dan splutters incoherently. “I’m guessing from your reactions that you’re not. But again, I don’t care, and neither do the vast majority of the public. Guess who does care? The millions of people who follow you on twitter, who have your photo as their lockscreen, who hack online polls to make sure you win. So, we have some options here. First, we ignore it. No statement, no vague tweet, nothing.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Dan interjects. Phil seems to shrink smaller in the seat beside him.

 “The problem with that is that your fans will not forget about this and they will not let it go. We can put an embargo on interview questions about it but you should prepare for fans to ask you about it in meet and greets, to print out poster board sized copies of the photos and hold them up at concerts. It will be awkward. You will have to be prepared for that. The second option is that we can put out an official statement clarifying that you are just friends,” David continues. “The problem with _that_ is that it will draw more attention to the photos and no one will believe it, because celebrities don’t put out statements about being friends. The third option, and my personal recommendation, is that you make a couple of vague references to it on twitter but make neither a hard confirmation or denial.”

 “Won’t that just fuel the fire?” Phil asks, speaking for the first time since they sat down. “I don’t want people stalking me online and looking into my personal life.”

 “I’m afraid we’re past that, Phil,” David says. “They’re doing it anyway. We can do our best to protect you but everything you’ve ever put on social media is already out there. Now we have to minimize the damage.”

 “Right, but wouldn’t the best course of action be to make people disinterested in this?” Dan asks. “Vague tweeting is just going to turn it into an interactive soap opera for people.”

 “I don’t know how else to put this, guys,” David sighs. “This isn’t drama that most people are going to care about. Truly. But the ones who _do_ care? This is already a huge deal, and now we need to shape the narrative into something that will keep everyone happy. Even if that means letting them project their own interpretations on to your relationship. And honestly? People being interested in your life is never a bad thing.”

 “That’s bullshit,” Dan exclaims, suddenly filled with anger. “My… my friendship with Phil doesn’t exist to promote my music! He never asked for this!”

 “Dan,” Phil murmurs, resting his hand on Dan’s shoulder. “Look. It’s fine. Do what you have to do.”

 “Phil, I will not subject you to this.”  
  
 “Honestly, it’s fine! This is all my fault anyway, I put you in this position.”

 “What are you talking about?” Dan asks.

 “I should have known how that would look. Touching your arm and… holding your hand like that. I was worried about your elbow and I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry,” Phil says, staring hard at a fixed point on the table.

 “Stop it, Phil. Stop,” Dan snaps. “This was not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong, neither of us did.”

 “Well, it happened, and now we have to deal with it,” David interjects. “So what’ll it be? Keeping in mind that I’ve been doing this job for years and my strong recommendation is to make a few playful jokes and then leave it alone.”

 Dan sighs and looks at Phil. “Is that really okay with you?”

 “Yes,” Phil says. They make eye contact for the first time that day. “I think that’s what you should do.” Dan takes a moment to just look at Phil. The bags under his eyes, his twitchy hands.

 “Okay. Then that’s what we’ll do.”

 

•

 

_**@pastelllshiba: @danielhowell** who’s the lucky guy_

_**@danielhowell: @pastelllshiba** i am ;)_

 

•

 

  Dan feels disgusting. He’s halfway through his first meet and greet since the pictures leaked a few days ago- a meet and greet that has so far been full of innuendo and smirking from some of his fans- when a young boy with floppy hair makes his stomach sink. The boy can’t be more than fourteen years old, and he’s trembling, already on the verge of tears when they make eye contact. This isn’t so unusual, though it would be a stretch to say Dan is used to it. Dan smiles and hugs him, running his hand in soft circles on the boys back to calm him down. “Hi! What’s your name?” Dan asks, breaking the hug but leaving a hand on his shoulder.

 “Peter,” he says, voice wobbling.

 “It’s so nice to meet you, Peter,” Dan says. “I would have loved to have your hair when I was younger. Actually, I’d love to have it now.” Peter blushes and thanks him. He asks Dan to sign his guitar strap, and they’re rushed through a quick picture. Peter is very obviously shy and nervous, and Dan feels a pang of guilt when a member of the management team starts to lead him out the door after what seemed like thirty seconds.

 “Hang on,” Peter says suddenly, finding his voice and turning back to Dan. “I have to tell you how much it means to me to see you so happy and successful. For a long time I really thought I could never have what you have, because I’ve never seen it happen for anyone. But you give me a lot of hope, especially, you know, recently. So I just want to say thanks.”

 Dan is struck speechless, his stomach on the floor. He doesn’t deserve this kind of idolization. The idea that this boy is looking up to a lie- it’s more than he can take. He manages a smile, a ‘thank you’, and then Peter is gone, a pair of excited twin sisters coming in to take his place. _Get through the next hour_ , he tells himself. _Fake it, fake it. Smile. Be excited. Fake it._

 

•

 

  Phil meets him the green room after the show, as always. Dan’s relief at seeing him crashes through his body so violently that his hands shake. The thought had occurred to him that Phil might not travel back to the hotel with him tonight. They had seen very little of each other over the past few days, despite having the time off. There had been excuses; Phil had to transfer some footage, Dan had to make a phone call, they were tired. Dan had mostly been trying to avoid any awkwardness, but now that he’s alone with Phil again, he can’t be close enough.

 “Fuck, Phil,” he says, walking over and embracing him at the door. “It’s so good to see you.” Phil stiffens under his touch. “Uh, sorry,” Dan lets him go, embarrassed. _Right. Things are different now._ Phil gives him a closed-lipped smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

 “Hey. Got a lot of good footage tonight,” he says.

 “Oh. Good.” It’s awkward. It’s as awkward as he had been afraid it would be. Just because he still feels nothing but warmth when he is with Phil doesn’t mean Phil feels the same. “Uh, how have you been doing this week? With everything?”

 “Fine. I mean, it’s not really me who has to deal with it, is it?” Phil shrugs, letting out a strange chuckle.

 “What do you mean?”

 “Well, you know. I just put all my accounts on private and I’m done with it. You’re the one who has to pretend.” Dan takes a step back. Phil’s words sound wrong coming out of his mouth, sharp and hostile.

 “Wait, are you mad at me?”

 “No,” Phil’s eyes go wide in surprise. “Of course not.”

 “Okay,” Dan says slowly. “You just seem upset.”

 “I’m not upset with you. It’s just been a weird couple of days,” Phil sighs, shoulders slumping.

 “Yeah,” Dan snorts. “Tell me about it. I had a boy tell me I gave him hope earlier today. It made me feel like shit.” Phil winces.

 “He probably just meant in general, he might not have been referring to-”

 “Oh, he was. Referring to that.” Dan flops down on the sofa. “Why do I feel so guilty?”

 “I don’t know why _you_ do. I sure know why I do,” Phil grumbles, sitting down next to him.

 “Why do you?” Dan asks.

 “You’re joking right?” Phil asks.

 “I’ve told you it wasn’t your fault. A million times, I’ve told you.”

 “It was though. And you’re the one who has to deal with it.” Phil’s eyes flutter shut as he leans his head back on the sofa. “All because I was so…” he trails off.

 “So what?”

 Phil breathes in deeply and opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling and pointedly not looking at Dan. “I was so focused on you, I just. Forgot about everything else.” It’s not what Dan was expecting to hear.

 “Phil. I’m going to need you to elaborate on that.” Phil groans and flails dramatically, hiding his face in the crook of his own elbow. Dan laughs. “Phil,” he says, poking him in the side. “Phil. Phil. Phil.” With every ‘Phil’, Dan pokes him gently in the stomach, and Phil whines.

 “Stop,” Phil says, suddenly grabbing his hand. He gives it a light squeeze, and doesn’t let go. It’s a far cry from the Phil who couldn’t return his hug a few minutes ago.

 “Tell me, please,” Dan begs. “I need to know what you’re thinking. I’ve been going crazy.” He gently rubs his thumb back and forth on Phil’s hand. The skin there is soft, not like his own calloused fingertips.

 “I don’t think you understand why I feel so guilty,” Phil finally says, “because you don’t know that I was being selfish that night. When I held your hand. I wasn’t doing it to comfort you.” Dan’s brow furrows. “I was doing it because I wanted to, and I thought you might want to, too.”

 “You wanted to hold my hand?” Dan asks. Phil looks at him with disbelieving eyes.

 “Obviously! Or I wouldn’t have done it!”

 “What do you mean _obviously_? What, you think I can just read your mind?”

 “Why else would I have done it?”

 “Because you were trying to make me feel better!”

 “About your elbow? You think I held your hand because you had a bruise on your elbow?”

 “No, I thought you had figured out that I was in love with you and were trying to let me down gently!”

 “You’re in love with me?” Phil asks. Dan feels the tips of his ears go hot. Of course he would confess his love for Phil while bickering with him. Classic Dan.

 “Uh, obviously,” Dan stutters. “You’re right, Phil. This was all your fault. You really should have known.”

 “But I asked you! I asked you to tell me what you were feeling and you said you were feeling _cold_!”

 “Because I thought you were trying to reject me.”

 “I thought _you_ were rejecting _me_! This whole time! Dan.” Dan bursts into a fit of laughter at Phil’s exasperation. “Stop laughing,” Phil says through a smile. “It’s not funny.” Dan has never felt euphoria before this moment, he’s sure of it. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Phil’s shoulders, holding him close. This time, Phil melts into his touch.

 “I’m sorry, I’m just so, so happy.” They go back to the hotel together, and when the driver drops them off, they kiss in the carpark.

 

•

 

  
 It’s the last show of the tour. Dan knows roughly where the booth Phil is filming from is, but he can’t quite see it past the stage lights. Still, the knowledge that his boyfriend is out there watching makes everything a little bit easier.

 “This tour has been the most fun I’ve ever had,” Dan tells the audience ahead of his encore performance. “I mean it, the last few months have been… total bliss. I’ve never really been that open with people, you know. I figured I was built to be a loner, and when I needed to talk about something, I just wrote songs about it instead. And then, on this tour, I met someone incredibly special, who loves me in a way I never imagined I would get to have.” The screams from the crowd are deafening. “And I’ve also met people who have told me that my happiness means something to them, that seeing me live my life authentically and without shame shows them that it’s possible. I could write a million songs and never fully express how much that means to me. But tonight I want to perform a song I wrote for the man who showed me that it was possible. This is ‘Amazing’.”

 Maybe it’s not the greatest love song ever written. It probably won’t win him his second Grammy. All it really is is a piano melody and some sappy lyrics, but it’s about Phil, and it’s the song Dan is most proud of. He sings about Phil’s hands and his eyes, and his bad jokes and his empathy. He sings about the way he tastes. And as he performs, everything seems to slip away except for Phil. The audience isn’t there. David isn’t backstage, rolling his eyes and grinning. It’s just Dan and Phil.

 When the song is over, and everything comes rushing back, Dan stands up from his piano and bows as the lights go down. The tour is over. He walks backstage, and members of the crew greet him with cheers. David gives him a bear hug and tells him he’s proud. “That was really something, Dan.”

 “Think he’ll like it?”

 “The song? Of course. But that’s not what I was talking about. Or, not the only thing. I meant… your entire tour, really. The way you’ve grown. If you had told me what you were going to do tonight on the first night of this tour, I would never have believed you. I’m just proud of you. And I need to apologise to you. When those pictures first leaked, I wanted to protect you the best way that I knew how. I know it was hard for you, and I regret that. I should have been better. I’m sorry.”

 “Thank you, David,” Dan says. “That really means a lot, and I’d really love to do the whole heart-to-heart thing with you at some point soon, but I kind of have to go find Phil now.”

 “Go, go,” David waves him off, smiling. “I’ll see you at the afterparty.”

 Dan rushes to the green room, as quickly as he can while being congratulated by nearly every person in the venue. When he finally arrives, the room is filled with flowers, but no Phil. He stands alone for a moment, wondering if he should wait for Phil here, or go back out and find him.

 “Well this is even less impressive now,” He hears Phil say from the doorway. Dan turns around and laughs. He’s holding a massive bouquet of roses and a bottle of champagne. “I think everyone in the country bought you flowers.”

 “Well, these ones are my favourite,” Dan says, taking the roses. Phil smiles softly.

 “Dan. That song-”

 “ _Your_ song.”

 “My song,” Phil says, setting the champagne on a table and grabbing Dan’s free hand with both of his. “I can’t believe you wrote me a song. A gorgeous, beautiful, incredible song.” Phil isn’t really much of a crier, Dan has always been the more sentimental of the two, but there are tears in his eyes.

 “Well, you inspire me,” Dan says, leaning in and kissing him gently. “I meant what I said out there. You’ve changed my life. You’re amazing.” Phil smiles, shaking his head.

 “I’m not amazing. I just love you.” Dan makes a silent resolution to prove to Phil how amazing he is. He will write albums about it. He will show him, every day, how much he loves him. He will leave him notes around the house (and he will buy them a house). If he wins another award, his speech will be for Phil. He will do whatever it takes, for as long as Phil will let him. But for now, they kiss.

 

•

 

**_NETFLIX ACQUIRES RIGHTS TO DANIEL HOWELL CONCERT DOCUMENTARY_ **

_Netflix Inc, the world’s leading entertainment service, has announced that the untitled Daniel Howell concert documentary will be available for streaming exclusively on Netflix next spring. The documentary was filmed over the course of Howell’s sold out ‘Not on Fire’ world tour. It has been the subject of much speculation online after it was revealed that Howell had entered into a romantic relationship with one of the cameramen during the filming of the documentary._

_However, some fans may be disappointed to learn that the relationship plays no part in the film. In an official press statement, Netflix made clear that the film would center around Daniel Howell’s personal journey as an artist. When we reached out for comment, a representative for Howell clarified: “Daniel made it very clear soon after he entered into the relationship that it was off limits in regards to the film and any promotion. We have no further comment.”_

_Still, the film is said to cover Daniel’s struggle with his public persona, and will delve into his experience as a performer with depression. Netflix will release the film globally in 2019._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you did, comments, kudos and [reblogs](https://floralleigh.tumblr.com/post/178107165701/this-song-will-end-happily) are so so appreciated <3


End file.
